Paper Glass
by babydragon
Summary: Birthday fic for Angel of Peace! ^______^ Yama and Tai talk, about love and what their future holds for them. Also includes Ploy #47:Bug Taichi Till He Gives In And Makes Wild Love To Yamato. Big gigantic dose of fluff. TAITO, of course.


Disclaimer: digimon does not belong to meT______T  
  
AN: Birthday fic for Angel of Peace! Happy birthday~ and sorry this present is a day late.^^ Yep. Contains lots and lots of Taito, which is the best.  
  
===== Paper Glass =====  
  
"You don't love me."  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Don't."  
  
"Do."  
  
"Don't."  
  
"GodDAMNit Yama, will you just stop bugging me!" Taichi burst out, slamming his pencil on the desk and sending a neatly arranged stack of papers flying to the ground. He muttered a few choice oaths as he bent down to pick them up, eyes lingering on a particularly sharp pair of scissors. The thought of threatening his blonde lover with considerable bodily harm was very appealing at the moment.  
  
Yamato sat up from position on the bed and blinked, slightly taken aback at his boyfriend's sudden outburst. Then he narrowed his eyes at Taichi. "See? I told you. You don't love me."  
  
Taichi sighed a long suffering sigh as he picked up the last of the papers, and wondered for a moment why he put up with so much. It almost wasn't worth it; between having to put up with Yama's ever-increasing popularity and having to dodge rabid fangirls whenever they were out together (an almost impossible task), as well as Yama's erratic mood swings (which ranged everything from "kiss me fuck me I'm gorgeous" to "touch me and I will have to break at least one of your bones").  
  
Almost, being of course, the key word.  
  
There was very little Taichi wouldn't do for Yamato, even though he didn't often tell Yamato that. Not that Yamato needed reminding. Yamato knew, oh he knew, he put that knowledge to good use. There was also not much that Yamato wouldn't do for Taichi, but apparently, leaving him alone to finish his work right now was one of those things.  
  
Taichi didn't blame Yamato. He knew that he hadn't been paying enough attention to his boyfriend recently, due to his final paper of the year. Yama had been patient and had waited quietly, not complaining for all of three days, but this was getting to be too much. Time to use Ploy #47:Bug Taichi Till He Gives In And Makes Wild Love To Me.  
  
Taichi picked up the last few papers and placed them on the desk carefully. Then he turned around slowly, making sure Yamato was out of strangling reach for the moment. He faced a scowly Yamato, who despite the death glares looked absolutely delectable. Taichi's stomach gave a lurch of desire. Yamato's sharp blue eyes sparkled in defiance and determination and his chin was raised in a challenge. The top few buttons of Yamato's snow white shirt had been left unbuttoned, exposing a great amount of pale neck that was just begging to be sucked on. . . Taichi shook his head and focused.  
  
" Yama. This paper means my final grade, life or death to me. I know that we I've been kinda neglecting you," - - snort from Yamato - - "recently. But I'll make it up to you, I promise. Just give me a few more days, a week at the most, and we'll do anything you want. Is that ok?"  
  
Yamato's cold glare held fast. Taichi sighed inwardly and tried again.  
  
"Yama. I do love you. You know that. I'd do anything for you."  
  
Yamato's eyes softened for a split second before replaced by a mischievous glint. "Anything? Even sit through one of my concerts, in the front row?"  
  
Taichi winced. He didn't mind Yamato's music, but the sound of a million fangirls screaming HIS Yama's name, and knowing that they'd do anything to get in his pants, that was disturbing. But it wasn't a big sacrifice.  
  
"Yeah, 'course I would."  
  
"How about try to break Ken and Daisuke apart when they're making out?"  
  
Taichi smirked. "What do you think I am, a miracle worker?"  
  
"Point taken. How about robbing a bank? Or wearing a pink dress for a stroll in the park?"  
  
Taichi rolled his eyes and started back towards his desk and his work. Yamato asking ridiculous questions meant things were more or less back to normal. "I'd rob a bank cause if I got caught, I could probably get off all charges seeing as I've been driven stark raving mad by my blonde boyfriend. And about the pink dress. . . only if you join me, in a black negligee."  
  
"Ooh, Tai, I never knew you wanted me in sexy lingerie."  
  
Tai snorted but didn't reply, quickly absorbing himself in his work. Yamato settled comfortably on the bed again, gazing at Taichi's back, silent in his own thoughts. All was quiet in the room for a few minutes, save for the sound of Taichi's pen over paper. Suddenly Yamato spoke again, and his voice was serious.  
  
"Even marry me?"  
  
Taichi's hand paused in mid air. He froze in his chair, and all he could hear was his heart beating: thump thump, thump thump. A million thoughts raced through his brain but they tripped over each other, confusing him. He bit at his lip nervously and turned slowly to face Yamato again.  
  
Yamato spoke again, but his voice had recovered its mischievous lilt. "How about dripping ice cream all over me and licking it off slow-OOF!"  
  
Yamato was tackled back onto the bed by Taichi. Yamato smirked up at the brunette who had pinned him down and was staring at him intensely.  
  
"Why Tai, I never knew you'd be so enthusiastic! I think we still have vanilla-" Yamato was silenced was Taichi pressed a finger over his lips, firmly, gently.  
  
"Shh. . . Yama. Were you-are you serious?"  
  
"Hell yeah. All the ice cream you want," said Yamato happily, kissing Taichi's fingers softly.  
  
"Yama. You know what I'm talking about."  
  
Yamato raised an eyebrow, which Taichi translated correctly to mean, "Huh?"  
  
Taichi snorted impatiently. "Do you want me to marry you?"  
  
Yamato blinked a couple of times before he burst out laughing. "Tai! We're only 20. I'm not going to marry you, baka."  
  
"You don't want to marry me." Taichi said indignantly.  
  
Taichi's heart did a little flip flop, though he didn't know whether it was from relief or disappointment. He guessed it must've been relief. If Yamato had really asked him to marry him. . . could he turn him down? Would he turn him down? He had said he'd do anything for him, but marriage was not something he had thought about. He would probably do it, because it was Yama. Married to Yama. Heh.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Yamato smiled, amused. "Because you snore."  
  
"Snore?"  
  
"Yup. I don't want to spend the rest of my life sleeping next to someone who snored. Imagine, all the lost hours of sleep!"  
  
Seemed to Taichi a pretty feeble excuse for not wanting to marry him. "For your information, you aren't exactly the quietest sleeper in the world either," Taichi snapped. "Did you know you talk in your sleep?"  
  
Yamato raised another eyebrow, this time meaning, "Oh, do I, now?"  
  
"Yeah, you do," continued Taichi. " You always-" Taichi stopped abruptly, as suddenly memories of Yama's sleep talk came to him. There were things that Yama said in his sleep that he held dear to his heart. Things that Yamato would never ever say, even to him, awake. Things of promises, and forever, of being together; things that Yamato was afraid to consciously think. He had never told Yamato of the things he muttered while asleep, because he knew Yamato would deny it. Anyway, it was a nice insight as to how Yamato treated their relationship, deep inside.  
  
"Well, you do." finished Taichi lamely.  
  
Yamato gazed at Taichi, puzzled by his sudden blush. He was taken by surprise as Taichi suddenly collapsed on top of him and snuggled close. Taichi turned his head sideways, so he could hear Yamato's heart beating, thump thump, thump thump. Like his own heartbeat. Together with his own heartbeat. But for how long?  
  
Yamato stroked Taichi's dark hair slowly, trying to soothe him. He felt there was something that had upset his boyfriend, but he didn't have a clue what. But it wasn't often Taichi was in a snuggling mood, and Yamato didn't want to waste it. They lay quietly together for a long while, each thinking his own thoughts.  
  
Yamato broke the silence. "Tai. . . if this was about the getting married thing. . . I wasn't serious you know. You don't have to get worried over it."  
  
Taichi was silent, before saying, softly, "Yama, will you ever get married?"  
  
Yamato thought about the question. "Yes, one day, I suppose. I am the only Ishida left, since Takeru has taken my mum's family name." He turned to regard Taichi, who was looking at him with wide eyes.  
  
"You'd marry. . . a woman."  
  
"Well yes. And have a couple of kids and even a dog. And you could come over with your kids and while they play, we can grope at each other, providing our wives don't notice."  
  
"You'd marry. . . a woman. And you'd love her."  
  
Yamato didn't understand what his boyfriend was getting at. "Love doesn't have to be the basis of a good marriage. Besides, seriously, I can't imagine really loving someone enough to marry them-"  
  
"Even me?"  
  
Yamato frowned slightly. "That's different, isn't it? You're a man. You also have your family name to carry on."  
  
Taichi glared at Yamato. "So what is this, what is our relationship, a romp in the hay before you trample off to find little Miss Perfect and get married? What am I to you?"  
  
Taichi rolled off Yamato and lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. Unexpectedly, Yamato cuddled up to him and he sighed and put an arm around the blonde.  
  
"We are men, and family names cannot be joined that way. If I said that I would not marry at all, would that please you?" Yamato continued when Taichi wouldn't respond. "Besides, marriage binds, but cannot keep love. Love has to be kept alive here" -Yamato put a hand over his heart -- "and here." -Yamato gestured to his head. "Would you love me forever? Forever is an awfully long time. Marriage is only a piece of paper. Don't you think it'll break one day?"  
  
Taichi remained silent. Yamato wrapped both arms around the Taichi and whispered in his ear, "Do you want to marry me, Tai?"  
  
"I-I've never thought about getting married," started Taichi, uncertainly. "I've never thought about marriage until you mentioned it. I thought I didn't want to marry you, but. . . I can't imagine what it'll be like without you." Taichi's voice dropped to a whisper. "When I think about it, there's a big hole, in me." He kissed the top of Yamato's head and laughed softly. "What should I do, Yama, I think I love you too much."  
  
Yamato let out a growl and pounced on Taichi. He put his lips against Taichi's and kissed him, deeply. Taichi's eyes were wide as he looked at Yamato, breathless, when they broke the kiss.  
  
"Yama?"  
  
"Yagami," -kiss-- "I love you so much" -kiss-" I don't think" -kiss- "you'll ever realize" -kiss-" how much." -kiss-- "And I don't know what it'll mean to you, but in my heart, we are already married."  
  
Taichi smiled fondly. "Forever?"  
  
"Listen well, I'll only say it once: Yagami Taichi, I'm yours, for always."  
  
The happy couple then proceeded to consummate their marriage. Meaning also that Ploy #47 had once again been successful, if with somewhat different results.  
  
Because marriage is more than a piece of paper, it is a state of mind.  
  
=====owari=====  
  
AN: Yay!! Finally finished!!! Sorry majorly for the weirdness and bad writing, but it's my best. And again, happy birthday to Ashley. ^^  
  
"Paper Glass"? ::shrugs:: Oh well. It IS 1a.m., a time when brain cells start falling asleeeeeeee. . .  
  
And oh, the last line I read in a fic somewhere, but I can't remember whose. (please tell if you know?) 


End file.
